


Unlikely Allies

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Adventure, Alliances, Character Death Fix, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Love, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: AU Multi-Chapter fic; Over 34 years into the future, two lifelong enemies will make an uneasy alliance to not just save their lives but hopefully their families at the same time. Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an AU idea that has been percolating in my brain for days since the finale. I'll admit all I have is the first chapter and a rough idea of where I want to go. But I wanted to first see if there was an audience who might want to read it and I'm open to suggestions on what you'd love to read. That's kind of it. I hope you enjoy!  
> P.S. I imagine Maria to look like Bridget Regan, Caroline's face claim is a bit of a mystery atm.

* * *

 Over 34 years into the future from 2018, in a peaceful suburbia of America.

* * *

 “Nice place.” Caroline Logan said as she flicked on a lamp in the table beside the arm chair she inhabited. She smiled as Maria pulled a gun from her purse and pointed it in her direction. 5 years after calling it quits, Maria was still sharp as ever with a gun.

It grated on Caroline’s nerves how perfect the woman was. She was beauty and brawn. A history buff like her mother and grandmother and exceptional fighter like her father. Yet, Maria turned her back on it all and went into hiding.  She abandoned her legacy to have kids and a husband; a perfectly boring and happy life.

Caroline didn’t blame her, she wanted some version of it for herself but she wasn't so lucky. Caroline couldn't run from her legacy and hide from her responsibilities like Maria had.  

Caroline might despise Maria's freedom even when she knew it was short lived. Maria couldn’t hide forever. Rittenhouse would find her. Hell, she had found Maria though in fairness; Caroline liked to hunt.

Hunting down people was Caroline's gift.  But her curse was that she a conscripted soldier. Her entire life indoctrinated to a mission that wasn’t hers but her mother's. A mission that had taken everything she ever cared about and destroyed it. Emma called them 'Lessons' and 'Sacrifices'. Caroline was tired of making sacrifices and all she learned was that she wanted her life to be on her terms. She could just kill Emma, but she wasn't sure it was the answer, the only answers she had right now with the offer she had for Maria.

“How did you find me?” Maria asked, her finger on the trigger ready to shoot Caroline. But she worried about the noise, about her kids waking up and being traumatised. She had spent so many years trying to give them a safe and happy home. She knew killing Caroline was going to ruin more than her favourite chair.

“It wasn’t easy, I had to dig real deep. So, do me a solid and put the gun down. If I wanted to kill you and your perfect little family. You'd all be dead and the cleaners would be making you disappear while I’d be at the Waffle house indulging myself.” Caroline told her as she idly scratched at a stain on the arm of the chair she sat in.

Maria lowered her weapon but kept her ground and a wary eye. She didn’t trust Caroline with shit. Though, the woman was right, if she was here to destroy her life. She wouldn’t talk about it, she would've done it already. Caroline was more about action than threats or words.

“I got you an early birthday present.” Caroline said with a twisted smile as she gestured to the coffee table. Maria moved to the table and looked down at the worn-out book. She immediately knew what it was, it was her mother’s journal. She remembered her mother rambling about it over and over, in so much detail even Maria could identify it. Even though she had never seen it before in her life until right now.

“What is this?” Maria asked, pretending to play stupid.

“Something Rittenhouse wanted destroyed a long time ago but my mother kept it as insurance. Let me tell you, it will change everything.” Caroline told her, Maria picked up the Journal and stood back from Caroline. She flicked through a few of the pages.

“This is-“ She started and Caroline nodded.

“Written by Lucy Preston, your mother or not?" Caroline made a face, Maria believed her confusion as that's what time travel did. It messed with one's head. "I don't know, there are so many alternate time lines; it's hard to keep track. Who knows how many there are thanks to the mess of war on our hands. But I saw your Mom, she is such a lovely woman. She even added more to the Journal. Which was surprising given temporal psychosis has pretty much turned her brain into mush. But there are common threads in the journal. I think we both know that we are one of those common threads.” Caroline told her.

Maria looked at the pages, her heart breaking as she did know what Caroline was edging at. She remembered the last time she saw her mother, how distressed she was that Flynn would never get the Journal. How he was supposed to meet her when she was in her late thirties. But she never finished rewriting the Journal, it got waylaid by the endless time entanglements with Rittenhouse. By the time she remembered, her brain was addled from her jaunt back to save Rufus and other missions. She was benched, the mission forgotten once again for more important missions.

She and Wyatt just like Emma and Carol had broken one of the major time travel rules. Never cross paths with yourself or travel in your own timeline. It led to serious issues that doctors believed was early onset of dementia. It was so needlessly tragic to watch her mother’s mental state deteriorate. It was why she had walked away from it all, she knew one day she would be just as driven to beat Rittenhouse that she’d end up like her mother. In a nursing home, rambling like a crazy woman or like her father; completely heartbroken and driven insane as the Journal was lost. Without it, Lucy couldn't bring it to him and Maria would disappear from time. She could see it in his eyes every time he came over, he looked at her like it was the last time he'd ever see her. It was horrible.

“If my Dad doesn’t get the Journal, then-“ Maria started, Caroline cut her off.

“Then you and I, will cease to exist. Rittenhouse wins because the team isn't pulled together- yadda, yadda, yadda. Now, I can’t give Flynn the Journal as he’s supposed to get it from Lucy.” Caroline reminded her, Maria frowned as she knew what she was suggesting.

“You want me to travel back in time, pretend to be my own mother?” Maria asked incredulously, she was incredulous because she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it herself while she was in the program. She knew why, she was detailed oriented. Her mother lost all hold on reality that Maria thought she couldn't write anymore and Maria's handwriting wasn't anything like her mother's. There was no way around the issues until now.

“That and save Rufus with me.” Caroline said as if they were talking about grabbing a pizza and a movie.

“I look nothing like my mother and why would you want to save Uncle Rufus?” Maria asked her, she could understand Caroline's self preservation is getting the Journal to her father. But saving Rufus? that made no sense.

“Firstly, you look very much like your mother. The only difference is that you’re taller and got more meat on your bones. But Flynn is in a dark seedy bar; drunk off his nut. All he’ll remember is that he met your mother. I don't think he measured her height or took a close look. It can't be me, as I don't look like Lucy. It has to be you, or time will unravel for us.” Caroline reminded her.

“And why would you want to save Rufus?” Maria asked repeating the question from before as she couldn’t argue Caroline’s logic on that one.  She knew she could pass for her mother in a photo. In real life, it didn’t fly as she was taller, thanks to her father’s genes. But maybe it would be enough.

“I want to stop this stupid war, you think I enjoyed growing up with Emma and her bucket of crazy?” Caroline asked rhetorically, she paused for a moment and looked away with a wince. “You know what it’s like to see them succumb to temporal psychosis from tripping over their own timelines and meeting themselves. It’s not fun, and we can save our parents from that fate. We give Flynn the journal and that ensures we exist. Then save Rufus, in and out without anyone being the wiser. Maybe, it will change things just enough that maybe we all get a happy ending.” Caroline told her.

“You think it will be that simple?” Maria asked her incredulously.

“Emma killed Nikki, not that it would mean anything to you. But I don’t have any chance of a happy ending without your side winning. If your parents and my stupid father can win without losing their minds before we’re in the picture, then I’m all for it.” Caroline told her.

"I could lose my family." Maria told her.

"You'll lose them if you don't do this. If nothing changes when we get back. I will permanently cover your tracks for you. Rittenhouse will never find you." Caroline offered, Maria frowned as she wasn't comfortable with Caroline's sincerity. 

"Why would you do that?" Maria asked her.

"Someone has to escape this hell." Caroline told her, Maria nodded as she didn't begin to understand Caroline's pain or her life. But she understood her sentiment completely.

“Ok, two trips and I’m out.”  Maria told her, she moved to the fridge and wrote a note on the whiteboard informing her husband she was visiting her mother. Not to worry, but she knew he would. But she didn’t want him to see Caroline or to wake the kids. 

“It’s all I need. So, let’s make history.” Caroline told her with a grin.

“One problem, I don’t have access to the lifeboat and I don’t see Mad Hatter Emma letting you run off to mess with her master plans using her mothership.” Maria argued.

“I stole the mothership and don’t worry I turned off the Lo/Jack before I left and went a few places for fun before dropping in.” Caroline assured her, it was suicide to do so. But she didn't have much to live for and she couldn't go as she was.

“Where did you leave it?” Maria asked out of curiosity, already regretting this strange alliance. She looked at the family pictures on the fridge and pulled one off and stuffed it into her coat pocket. She had no idea how her life was going to change and hoped the only alterations were superficial.

“It’s in the backyard.” Caroline told her.

“My backyard?!” Maria asked her incredulously, as there was going to be more than superficial change to her backyard and she thought of the girls' swing set. Ewan was going to go nuclear when he woke up and saw the mess. But she remembered that was future Maria's problems. Right now, she had to make sure she had a future.

“Yes, I couldn’t park it on the street. It would be too conspicuous.” Caroline told her.

“We only repaved it last weekend.” Maria groaned in annoyance as she hated the woman for her lack of consideration.

“Perfect, because those tiles are hideous.” Caroline said snidely, as she picked up the journal and walked past Maria. “Now, come, let’s have the play date our parents always dreamed about.” Caroline drawled mockingly, Maria rolled her eyes as she followed the woman and prayed for a successful mission.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

It was a beautiful night in Sao Paolo, circa 2014. Unbeknownst to the crowds the two women sifted through, a major alteration to time would begin. The ripple effect of their actions tonight, would trip the Good Guys into a fight they had no idea about.

“We need rules.” Maria told Caroline as they were walking towards the bar where her Father was currently drinking in. She felt nervous; when she was time travelling it was a rule to never cross paths with the other time teams. So, she had never seen younger versions of her parents. Part of her sticking to that rule was just in case her mother saw her and was distracted. Distraction in the field lead to dangerous situations. One thing they had learnt from experience was that do-overs only made things worse.

“Why? We just go in toss him the Journal and then go save Rufus.” Caroline said as it was that easy. Maria rolled her eyes as she didn't have time or patience to explain to Caroline the causal effect of time travel. She shouldn't have to given Caroline already knew all about it. So, instead she turned the tables on her.

“How?” Maria asked as she pulled on her stolen clothes. They didn’t exactly fit well, which made her wish for her own clothing, but they would’ve stood out. Fashion had dramatically changed. She looked over to Caroline who looked right at home.

“How what?” Caroline asked blandly as she was scanning the crowds for trouble. The only bonus of this timeline was that it was nearly untouchable by Rittenhouse. They killed Flynn’s family because they thought if they erased him and his family at once, then it would be over. But Flynn always slipped out of their grasp. It was as if time wanted him to end up here. If time was going to personified, time would be a temperamental, malicious, PMS bitch who couldn't be completely bent to one person's will no matter how hard they tried. Caroline could relate to that and respect it to a certain extent.

“How are we going to save Rufus in your well thought out plans?” Maria asked her, she stopped in the street as she really wanted to hear the answer.

“I’m formulating a plan.” Caroline told her as she turned and gestured for Maria to keep walking.

“You’re winging it. How typical of a Logan.” Maria scoffed.

“Oh, burn!” Caroline drawled in a mocking manner, “Do we time for a meal?” she asked her as she rubbed her stomach. Maria wondered how a woman with such a short attention span survived so long and managed to be a top tier operative in Rittenhouse. But looking at her enemy, she remembered it was a well-crafted mask. Watching her closely now, she saw how Caroline scanned the crowds. How her hand smoothed behind her back where she concealed a gun. There was also the Kevlar vest which was interesting choice given Caroline gave the air of someone who didn’t care if she lived or died.

“No, we don’t. Here’s Rule number 1; we must leave a minimal footprint in time. So, no murder, maiming of anything.” Maria told her as she knew Caroline killed without consideration to how it affected the future.

“There goes my Saturday night plans.” Caroline deadpanned.

“Rule 2; No talk of the future or any details that our parents aren’t already privy to. There's a good chance we'll end up interacting with them in 1888. Rule number 3; we can’t kill Emma.” Maria told her, Caroline threw her hands up in the air and shook her head in disbelief.

“How are we going to save Rufus if we don’t kill Emma?” Caroline asked her. Maria leaned in close and hoped no one was paying attention to them.

“We’ll have to find out another way, because she’s a catalyst to other parts of history that we still need to happen.” Maria told her.

“Fine, I’ll think about the next part of the mission while I eat some Coxinhas. You want some?” Caroline asked her.

“No, I’ll meet you back here when I’m done.” Maria told her.

“Good luck.” Caroline told her as she passed Maria the satchel with the journal in it. Maria gave a nod as she shouldered the bag and walked off in the direction of the bar.

* * *

5 minutes later,

Maria wrung her hands as she stood outside the seedy bar. She was outside of her comfort zone and questioning her motives. She was a rule follower, she loved the rules. She used to not mind going off book while on mission when it called for it. But this was breaking one of the big rules in her book.

She wished she had Caroline’s apathy, but she couldn’t. She remembered how hard it was for her father. He had only told her about his other family once. He didn’t like to bring it up because it hurt him too much to talk about it.  Her mother had also told her, to help her understand why sometimes her father had to take couple days out of the year to be alone. To make her understand why he was so attached her and ridiculously overprotective.

Every other day of the year, he was the most loving and happy father. She remembered how he would tuck her into bed every night as a kid and tell her stories about Ralph, Lily, Will and Finn who time travelled and saved the world from the bad people. How he was present for all her triumphs and failures. Every life moment he was present and there to cheer her on, congratulate her on her victories or salve her wounds in her failures. He taught her how to fire a gun and how to fight. She smiled fondly as she remembered how he filled her purse with pepper spray and a roll of quarters before she left for prom night. Her mother confiscated the taser, he truly shaped the person she was. Her mother gave her the love of knowledge and history.

Here she was, to see her father in his darkest hour. To give him what he needed to kickstart her own existence but also send him spiraling into a darker place. It seemed so incredibly selfish, but she was here. She wanted live, she wanted her kids to live. That selfish need pushed her forward. She just hoped that if he ever learned of her subterfuge, he would forgive her.

She squared her shoulders and walked into the bar. She looked around the dingy bar that looked like it hadn’t been renovated since the sixties. The place was darkly lit, two fans turned haphazardly from the ceiling and she walked she felt the soles of her boots stick to the floor. She really didn’t want to know what was making her feet stick to the floor. She didn't have the time as she spotted her father.

He spotted her as he stared at her from the end of the bar. It was the best vantage point with a quick exit behind him. She walked over to him and perched herself on the stool one over from his. 

“Garcia Flynn.” She stated, he pulled out a gun and placed it on the bar before he picked up his drink and took a sip. He looked so young in comparison to the man she knew. He was also a drunk mess; his hair was greasy and stringy. His eyes were bloodshot, he had dark bags under them like he hadn’t slept properly in two weeks. He hadn’t been able to bury his family, he couldn’t attend the funeral as the authorities believed he murdered them.

Her heart broke for him, he was truly alone in the world. His own extended family believed him to be a killer. Here she was, his own daughter about to turn him into a killer and send him on a rampage through time until her mother and Agent Christopher caught up with him.

“Who’s asking?” he slurred, the gun was a quiet reminder that he didn't have anything to lose. At least, she knew he thought that way as she knew she would be the same if she lost her family. She also knew from playing darts with him at a bar that his aim was perfect. No matter how much alcohol he drank.

“Lucy Preston.” She told him, it was weird pretending to be her mother. She hoped by the time he saw her mother. The memory of her would be blurry enough he’d never know the difference.

“What does Lucy Preston want with me?” Flynn asked in amusement.

“I am Lucy Preston and I want to help you.” She clarified, she was sure she was mucking this up. But she was committed.

“Why would you want to help me, Ms Preston?” Flynn drawled, his slavic accent coming out thick as he spoke.

“Your family was murdered two weeks ago. They say it was you but the truth is that it wasn't you. It was an organisation called ‘Rittenhouse’.” She told him, she saw his wariness as what she was about to tell him would be a hard pill to swallow.

“Nice to finally have a name but why would they kill my family?” He asked her.

“These people are insidious terrorist organisation. They saw you as a threat, they meant to kill you and your family. You escaped, they are still chasing you along with the authorities.” Maria said before she continued on and told him the basic facts. Enough for him to get the picture of what was going on and what needed to be done from his side. How he could take them down. She tried not to elaborate as she was afraid of giving away too much. She pulled the journal out of satchel. “You can stop them, with my help. This has everything you need.” She told him as she pushed the journal across the bar to him.

“A book? You wrote out a Journal and I’m supposed to believe it will help me? Why should I believe any of this?” He asked her with a healthy dose of scepticism.

“Your mother used to constantly hum ‘I wish on a moon’ and Lorena would do it too. It would irritate you because it reminded you of your mother’s depression. Even though she got treatment, she was never a happy woman, she would hum it as a compulsion from the medication she was on. It soothed her, but you felt tortured by it as you couldn’t help her no matter how hard you tried.” Maria told him, she hated how pained he looked at her revealing something he’d never told anyone except her. She wanted to tell him that one day his mother would be happy, that he’d think of the song fondly.

“How could you possibly know that?” Flynn demanded with bitter anger.

“Because you shared it with me in the future. I’m not lying to you. This is all true, you follow what’s in here.” She pointed to the Journal. “You’ll take those assholes down, this is a marathon Flynn. It’s going to long and hard road, but you will win… you’ll see I’m not lying.” She promised him. Flynn wore a mixed expression, she knew there was nothing she could say to convince him further. So, she pushed up from her chair and walked away.

She didn’t look back, she just kept walking until she was back at the rendezvous. There was Caroline stuffing a coxinha in her mouth with a smile. She saw Maria and walked over to her with a paper bag.

“How did it go?” Caroline asked after she swallowed the bite of coxinha she was chewing on.

“It’s done, let’s get to San Francisco.” Maria said, she never considered how it would affect her to be here. To be the one who instigated her side of the battle. To convince her father to go on a mission that lead to so much pain and heartache as well as joy and happiness. She wanted to tell him that everything would be ok, to give him some peace but she couldn't as her father needed his anger and his grief.

“Here, I got you one even though you didn’t want it. Cause these are too good to pass up.” Caroline told her as she held out the bag to her. 

“Thanks.” Maria mumbled as she took the bag, appreciating that Caroline could be humane and not make a jibe.

 “I also came up with an idea about San Francisco.” Caroline said as they started walking in the direction of where the mothership was parked. It was a long hike, but Maria needed the time to clear her mind.

“I’m listening.” Maria said as she pulled out one of coxinhas in the bag. It smelt delicious, she couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed Brazilian food.

“I packed a Steyr HS .50. I have some sweet hollow points that I've been dying to try out.”  Caroline told her.

“What part about killing Emma did you not get?” Maria asked her incredulously as it was overkill.

“We wouldn't be seen and you said nothing about maiming Emma. She loses an arm and Rufus lives. I call that a great plan.” Caroline argued, Maria shook her head as only Caroline would choose the most efficient yet grotesquely cruel manner to get the job done.

“No.” Maria told her before she took a bite of her coxinha. She gave a quiet moan of appreciation as it was just as tasty as it smelt.

“Ok, Princess. How should we do it?” Caroline asked in a mocking tone. Maria slowly chewed her bite as she needed time to think.

“We’ll knock Emma out.” Maria offered.

“The only person who ever got the upperhand on her when she was in her prime was your father. I know I can’t beat her and you’re out of shape.” Caroline told her, Maria gave a half nod as she was right.

“But we do have the advantage of surprise. We know when and where all the players will be. We just pop out of the dark and smack her out.” Maria pointed out, she argue that life would be easier if Caroline had non lethal weaponry in the mothership. But Maria knew it wasn't likely, so didn't bother to bring it up.

“Except it won’t work as she has to be conscious to escape with my Mom. Also there’s that tender moment between your Mom and Dad. The moment where he reinforces he’d there only for her.” Caroline reminded her, it rankled Maria that Caroline knew such an intimate moment between her parents. She was right, it was a pivotal moment that reinforced to Lucy that Flynn put her first unlike Wyatt who was perpetually torn between Jessica and the team. Maria understood that the time they were crossing over was a romantic mess for her mother, but there was a poignant moment where her mother chose to give up Wyatt.

Not because she wanted Flynn but because she wanted to un-complicate her life. She wanted to put herself first, only focus on the mission. There were other reasons, but Maria couldn’t remember them all as she was always more interested in her parent’s romance. How her parents first met to when they knew what they had was special.

“Doesn’t this cross over into your timeline?” Maria asked as just thinking about it reminded her of the fact that Caroline’s mother was pregnant in San Francisco.

“I’m like the size of a grape inside my mother’s uterus in 1888. I think it will be fine but if you're that concerned. We'll limit ourselves to a four hour window.” Caroline told her with a mocking grin.


	3. Chapter 3

 San Francisco; 1888,

“I can’t believe you convinced me to put on pants. Women are arrested for wearing pants in the 1800s.” Maria said as they casually sifted through the crowds that were heading home for the night. Only a block away was the bar where Jiya worked at.

“I’m not trading my vest for a corset and 20 pounds of material. We know that we need to blend in, you’d stand out in a dress.” Caroline said, she made the choice for mens’ clothing. A scarf around the neck and a large hat, all to obscure the face with shadows. Their boots were the only give away but they were covered in dust, so anyone who looked close enough would think they were boys pretending to be men. 

“Why are you wearing Kevlar?” Maria asked her, she didn’t like the inaccuracies in their clothing. She kept her head down, because Caroline was right. They couldn’t run around dressed as women. It would be noticed more than their baggy clothing.

“Because it’s smart especially when your Dad tries to kill you.” Caroline saw the look Maria gave her. “Be grateful your family isn’t so messed up.” Caroline told her, Maria didn’t know what to say. So, she changed the subject.

“Every family is messed up but you’re right my Dad never tried to kill me. On that lovely note, I’ve been thinking about our plan. We can go two ways… we break rule one and meet up with the others tell them everything-”

“Breaking rule two.”  Caroline reminded her.

“Get caught in the cross fire and make them go out the front door instead of the back.” Maria told her.

“Or?” Caroline asked as she assumed there was a Plan B.

“We somehow intervene with Emma at the back the bar. I know that we can’t fight her. But there has to be some way of just skewing events in our favour.” Maria said.

“There is another problem to keep in mind, if we mess with Emma; she can never see our faces. If she knows that we messed with time. She will try to change it, she could kill me when she sees who I grow up to be.” Caroline said thoughtfully.

“This isn’t easy.” Maria said with a sigh.

“It also looks like we’re out of time.” Caroline said as a couple feet ahead of them. The sound of gunfire and Emma racing to hide in the shadows opposite the backdoor. She did what Logans did best. Act on the fly and hope everything panned out. She ran towards the back door of the bar just as Lucy stepped out followed by the others on her team.

“Caro- damnit.” Maria cursed as she raced after her.

* * *

Lucy stood on the back veranda and looked out at the street. Rufus and Jiya came out behind her followed by Flynn and Wyatt. The street was poorly lit, people walking by. She couldn’t see Emma or Jessica anywhere, she wondered if they were in the clear.

Could it be that easy? She got her answer as gunfire rent the air, wood splinted by her head. She ducked for cover with everyone else as the bullets flew past them. People on the streets were screaming as they ran for cover. Then someone called out ‘Police’, Lucy frowned as it wasn’t historically accurate for this time. Yet, the gunfire stopped. She turned and ducked her head out and saw Emma running away.

* * *

 “POLICE!” Maria shouted as loudly as she could as others shouted ‘Gun’. She knew wasn't historically correct but she needed Emma to run. It was enough to deter Emma from firing on the team as she took off. Maria ducked into the shadows quickly to hide her own identity as she came too close to the group. She looked at Caroline’s prone form on the ground. The woman stupidly ran in between the team and Emma. Maria couldn’t tell from where she was if Caroline was alive or not.

* * *

 

Lucy looked back and saw Jiya clutching at Rufus as he had blood on his hand, Wyatt brushed past her to help Jiya. Lucy saw Flynn’s feet as he was stretched out which could only mean one thing. Rufus was dying and there was nothing they could do. Just like they couldn’t save her mother. Both killed by Emma. She looked down at the gun Jiya had discarded. It occurred to her, that there was something she could do. She could catch Emma and stop this once and for all. With that determination and grief fuelled anger; she picked up the gun and took off.

“Lucy!” Wyatt called, but before he could take another step Jiya called him back, he looked to Flynn who was picking himself off the floor.  “Can you move with that thing?” he demanded.

“I sure as hell can try.” Flynn said as he pushed up onto his feet and chased after Lucy. Wyatt looked to Rufus who struggled to breathe, his hand covered in blood. Jiya crying as she pleaded with him to not die. The poor lighting didn’t help him to see how bad the wound was.

“Ok, let’s see how bad this is.” Wyatt told him.

“Jiya, I love you.” Rufus said a little dazed from the blood loss and needing to say his peace. Wyatt pulled out his knife and cut open the jacket and shirt. Rufus hissed in pain as Wyatt carefully pulled back the layers, relief washed through him. He laughed.

“What is so funny? I’m dying here.” Rufus demanded.

“It’s a graze, man!” Wyatt told him.

“A graze?” Rufus asked him incredulously, Wyatt gave a nod as he dropped onto his ass because he was lightheaded from being prepared for the worst. Jiya ripped at the the clothes at the wound site and smiled. She laughed in relief.

“It’s not funny, it hurts and I’m bleeding.” Rufus reminded them.

“It’s a graze, you’re going to be ok!” Jiya cried in relief before she peppered his face with kisses before burying her face in his neck on the uninjured side.

“A few stitches and you’ll be fine.” Wyatt assured him with a smile.

“You should go after Lucy and Flynn.” Jiya told him, as reality set back in and reminded them of the trouble they were still in.

“OK-“ he started to say but his attention was drawn to the street as a man rolled over in pain. At least he had assumed it was a man who’d been killed in the crossfire but it was a woman. That wasn’t what caught his eye, no it looked like 9mm handgun tucked in her pants.

Her disguise had fallen off and she was gasping for air.  Wyatt picked up his weapon and moved to her. He wrenched the gun out of her pants before she had a chance to grab it. He pointed his gun down at her as he tucked her gun into his holster.

“What do we have here?” he asked, she looked up at him. He knelt down and barely pressed a hand to her stomach when he felt the Kevlar vest. “Looks like someone is out of time.” He said, he pistol-whipped her across the face; knocking her unconscious.

* * *

 

Maria winced as Caroline was knocked out by her own father. She watched as Wyatt argued with the others. The only relief was that Rufus looked as though he was alive. She and Caroline had accomplished their mission, but their exit strategy and rule number one were blown out of the water.

Maria tried to think of how she would get them out of this mess. She knew she could take Wyatt down easily but Jiya? She wasn’t sure and in doing so; she’d reveal herself.  That wasn’t ideal.

She grimaced as Wyatt slung Caroline over his shoulder. The group took off, she could only think they would go to the Lifeboat. She thought about how to fix this. There was really only one solution left. One she had hoped to avoid.

* * *

 

Lucy shuddered and sobbed in Flynn’s arm, his forehead pressed to her temple. His warmth and strength comforting her as she managed to breathe again.  She wished they could just stay here or reverse time. Something to stop the pain she felt, to save Rufus and her mother, to save Amy. She had lost too many people, she had lost her way. She didn’t know who she was anymore. She had changed so much and she wondered if it was for the worst, she wished Emma was dead. She wanted it to be her who pulled the trigger. So much anger and pain twisted in her chest to the point it became a tight knot.

“You will be ok.” Flynn assured her.

“What are we doing?” She asked him, he wore a saddened expression. “Why are we still fighting? All we do is keep making a mess of everything.” She told him, fresh tears streaked down her face.

“I know it doesn’t make sense but one day, it will and we will win.” He promised her.

“We won’t.” She said shaking her head, before she gave a shaky breath as the tears took over.

“Lucy, look at me.” He told her, she didn’t want to but she did because- she didn’t know why, she just did. He used his thumb to brush away her tears and cupped her face, he lifted her chin up. “We are going get through this, we will beat them. We will make them pay for taking our families away from us.” He promised her. Lucy nodded numbly and it was then she saw his shoulder.

“Flynn, your shoulder.” She said.

“I’m ok.” Flynn assured her in a hushed tone, Lucy broke into quiet tears all over again. “But we have to go.” He told her.

“You’re right.” Lucy said, she took a shaky inhale. She pushed herself to her feet and helped Flynn up before she picked up his gun and passed it to him.

“We’ll have to-“ Flynn started to say but he stopped as he pointed his gun at the man who stood before them. Lucy pushed his gun hand down as it wasn’t Emma or Jessica due to the clothing. The man pulled off his hat and it dropped to the floor.

“Don’t shoot.” She told them, she came into the light and held her hands up in surrender. Lucy gasped in surprise as she looked at the woman masquerading as a man.

“Hi,” The woman added, She looked like Lucy and yet so different. Her hair was straighter, she had a good 4 inches on Lucy. Her vernacular was modern just like her haircut which was enough to tell Lucy that this woman was from a future time.

“Lucy?” Flynn asked in disbelief, Lucy realised he wasn’t saying her name but recognised this woman as her. He frowned as if he didn’t know what to make of her.

“Not exactly. You can call me Peggy Carter.” She told them.

“Ok, Peggy. What are you doing here?” Lucy asked as calmly as she could while internally she was screaming in pain. She couldn’t handle any more complications.

“First off, I’m not Rittenhouse, but a third party with a common goal to your own. My partner was taken by your team.” ‘Peggy’ told them.

“Third party?” Flynn asked.

“I’m from the very far future. I can’t tell you my name or any details as I don’t want to affect any further changes to the timeline than I have. Please, we came to help you. To save Rufus.” She told them,

“You failed.” Lucy informed her.

“We didn’t. He’s alive. I swear to you, he’s alive and now I need you to help release my friend from your custody. Please, I begging you for help.” ‘Peggy’ told them.

* * *

 

“I don’t like this.” Rufus said to Wyatt.

“Emma and Jessica are still out there. You and Jiya take this woman back to the bunker. Agent Christopher will know what to do with her. Jiya can come back for the rest of us.” Wyatt said, as if it were a simple and uncomplicated plan.

“What if she wakes up midflight?” Rufus asked, as he sat in the pilot’s seat ready to go. Wyatt gave him a look as he lifted the woman’s head up. She didn’t even groan as Jiya had taken her down like a pro.

“She’s out cold this time.” Wyatt assured him, he winced as his face was killing him and more blood trickled from his nose. “God damnit.” Wyatt said as he wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve. He was sure he had a couple broken ribs and nose.

He looked to the blonde woman and wished they had cuffs, she was viper. He wasn’t used to having his ass handed to him by a woman. It rankled his ego that Jiya who only had three years of roughhousing in Chinatown managed to outfight him. He was special forces, he should’ve had the upper-hand but she seemed to know all his moves before he threw them.

“Give me the gun, if she wakes up. I’ll shoot her in the vest.” Jiya said, she was more than happy to get back to 2018 before Time took Rufus from her again. She needed to understand why her visions were coloured, how she managed to change her own visions and how this woman might fit into it all. If she fit into it.

“Ok, here’s her gun.” Wyatt said passing it over to Jiya. “Get her locked up tight and come back for us.” He told her, she nodded as she strapped herself into the passenger seat and took the gun.

“Count on it. See you as soon as the lifeboat is charged again.” Jiya assured him, Wyatt gave a nod and stepped out of the lifeboat. Rufus closed the hatch. She looked across at the woman, hoping she stayed unconscious. She looked down at the gun in her hand, hating she might have to use it. She frowned as it didn’t look like any gun she’d seen before. She had played a lot first person shooter games.

“Ready?” Rufus asked her.

“Yes.” She said, she inspected the gun more closely. She barely noticed the noise and the shaking. It was similar design to Agent Christopher’s side arm but much lighter. It was like it was made from different materials.

“We’re back.” Rufus told her, she looked to the woman and found her looking right at her.

“I’m going puke.” The blond woman announced, she looked incredibly pale under the dirt and gore of blood that covered her face.

“Don’t.” Jiya told her, Rufus opened the hatch and she heard the familiar sounds of home. She had missed the bunker. The air condition cycled air, the sounds of technology and the smell. She looked at the woman. “Who are you?” she demanded.

“Dottie Underwood.” She said as she unclipped the seat belt and moved to the hatch. She climbed out and Jiya followed her.

“Agent Carter? Really, that’s the show you’re going with?” Jiya asked her, as the woman was bent over breathing through her nausea before she dropped to one knee and placed a hand on the floor.

“Jiya!” Connor said with a smile, Jiya looked to him and then Agent Christopher; Denise. She thought she’d never see them again. She saw Denise’s side arm was unholstered and pointed at their newest houseguest.

“We found her in 1888, with this and she has a Kevlar vest on.”Jiya said as she handed the gun to Connor and went to help Rufus who walked down the steps. “Rufus is injured, I have to go back and get Wyatt and the others.” She said.

“The lifeboat is drained. We have to wait for it to recharge.” Rufus told Jiya.

“Not to be rude, but I’m seriously to hurl. Bathrooms?” the woman asked, she pressed a hand to her mouth. She genuinely looked like she was going to be sick.

“Down the hallway third door on the right.” Denise told her, she and the oters watched in surprise as the woman ran past them.

“You just let her go?” Connor asked Denise incredulously, they heard the loud squeal of the bathroom door opening and swinging shut.

“I’m not cleaning up her vomit.” Denise told them before she went to follow the woman.

“I’ll get the medkit and put on the spot of tea for us all.” Connor said casually.

* * *

 

San Francisco, 1888,

Wyatt lowered his gun when Lucy and Flynn emerged from the bushes. “I’m so glad you’re back.” He said to Lucy, before he nodded at Flynn. “Did you get Emma?” he asked him. He reached out for Lucy but she held her ground. She hugged her arms to her body, everything about her screamed at him to not touch her and leave her alone.

“No, she got away.” Lucy said tiredly, she frowned as the clearing was empty. “Where’s the lifeboat?” She asked him.

“I sent Jiya and Rufus back with a Rittenhouse agent we picked up.” Wyatt said with a grin.

“Rufus is ok?” Lucy asked,.

“Yeah, it was a graze. He got lucky but we’re stuck here until the lifeboat has recharged its batteries.” Wyatt told her, as if it were a successful mission. Lucy was filled with dread as it was a mess. She had hoped they could clean it up before they got back to 2018. No such luck. She was exhausted and just wanted to go home.

“The Agent you caught, is she still alive?” Lucy asked him.

“I didn’t say she was a woman.” Wyatt said with a frown, suspicious of her.

“Enough, I don’t have time for this.” ‘Peggy’ announced as she came out from behind Wyatt; her hands were up in surrender. But Lucy had a feeling the woman was far more dangerous than people would credit her.

“Who the hell are you?” Wyatt demanded as he pointed his gun at the woman.  “What is going on?” He demanded as he looked back at Flynn and Lucy.

“It’s complicated. You should just go with it.” Flynn warned him.

“No, we hash it out here and now.” Wyatt told him as he wasn’t sure who to trust. The other woman looked exactly like Lucy with a few key differences.

“I’m from the future, right now my partner is inside her timeline. I know you think it’s not a big deal but it is given Emma and Carol did it with Jessica-“

“What?” Lucy asked.

* * *

 

“Oh, he hasn’t shared that tidbit of information.” Maria said awkwardly as she looked at Wyatt. The man’s nose was broken and she knew it was wrong but he was blocking her Mom from being with her father. “Jessica was groomed from a young age to be Rittenhouse. She told Wyatt, he won’t tell you this because he’s afraid you’ll turn on Jessica and never make saving her a priority.” She said, she felt immediately guilty for putting a wedge between the two but she knew the heartache Wyatt caused with his secrets. It wasn’t just Caroline who was hurt by it.

“How do you know about that?” Wyatt asked, all but confirming her words to be truth.

“It doesn’t matter, what I do know is that being in a time period where you already exist leads to psychotic break even if you avoid crossing paths with yourself. She in her own timeline in 2018. So, we’re going to take my ship and go back to her before there is a bloodbath.” Maria told him, Wyatt opened his mouth to argue but she levelled him with a look. “I don’t have time for your arguments or indecision. You’re either in or out.” She told him, she watched his indecision and levelled him with a look that kill. He turned and looked at the others.

“In.” He told her as he could tell Flynn and Lucy were with her. “What do we call you?” he asked.

“Peggy Carter.” She told him as she started walking and motioned for them to follow her.

“But that’s not your real name.” Wyatt said as he and the others tried to keep up.

“Gold elephant stamp for you.” She drawled in amusement, “I’m not going to tell you anything more than I have as we were only here to save Rufus.” She told him as she knew he’d want to prod her with questions about the future.

“You didn’t stop that from happening.” Wyatt argued.

“Rufus is alive.” Maria reminded him.

“But you could’ve killed Emma long before she caught us out the back.” Wyatt argued.

“We couldn’t kill Emma because everyone has a role to play in what is to come.” Maria told him as she kept walking.

“That’s ominous.” Wyatt remarked.

“I don’t want to know.” Lucy said, Maria appreciated Lucy’s stance on that as knowing the future was a dangerous thing.

“How could you not?” Wyatt asked.

“Knowing the future can be a burden.” Maria said, she walked over the hill and down to the other side was the mothership.

* * *

“That’s the mothership.” Wyatt said as he stopped and looked to Flynn and Lucy wondering why they would trust this woman, so completely.

“Not the one I stole.” Flynn commented as he followed Maria to the time ship. Wyatt grabbed Lucy by the arm, she turned and looked back at him. He saw the hollow look in her eyes.

“Lucy, I got a bad feeling about this.” He told her.

“This is simple. She’s taking us home, she will take her friend and they will go.” Lucy told him in a firm tone that brokered no argument. He frowned as she didn’t understand why she was so compliant.

“Don’t you see-“

“I want to go home. She knows where the bunker is and when we left. I trust her. If you don’t want to come then stay behind.” Lucy said, she ripped her arm out his grip and walked ver to the mothership. Flynn stood at the open hatch. He held out his hand, Lucy took it to help herself into the mothership.

Wyatt shook his head as he went against his better judgement. He climbed into the mothership and found himself blown away by the level of tech in the small space. He didn’t want to admit it, but it annoyed him that Lucy was helping Flynn with his seatbelt. The man was shot, not an invalid.

“Strap in,” ‘Peggy’ said as she closed the hatch. Wyatt moved to help Lucy but she brushed off his help and strapped herself in. He tried not to be hurt by the cold shoulder as he did his seatbelt.

“So, who’s your father?” Wyatt asked her, the woman didn’t answer as she focussed on piloting the ship.

* * *

Los Angeles, the bunker, 2018.

“As interrogations go, this is so… civilised.” Caroline said as a cup of tea was placed in front of her with a plate of plain toast. She sat at the table in the kitchen, she was freshly showered and in clean clothes. They’d even cleaned her wounds, taped the cut on her brow.

“We’re not Rittenhouse.” Denise told her as she and Jiya sat on the opposite side of the table.

Rufus and Connor had gone back to the room where the lifeboat was. Caroline had no clue what they were doing, but then it wasn’t going to save her ass.

“So, I’m thinking you’re from well into the future. Given your Kevlar and gun are way beyond the standards of today.” Jiya told her, she analysed Caroline’s features. “I also think you’re Wyatt and Jessica’s daughter.” She added.

“Who?” Caroline asked blandly.

“You look just like Jessica with the exception of your eyes and jawline. Those are definitely from your father.” Denise told her in a no-nonsense manner.

“What we don’t know is why you were in 1888 and where your lifeboat is given it should be somewhere in San Francisco right now.” Jiya told her.

“Good questions.” Caroline said, an alarm sounded and she heard the sound of metal scrapping against metal. “Sounds like a rough landing.” She said as she looked past them to the mayhem. Jiya and Denise jumped up from their chairs and rushed to help. Caroline casually stood up and took a piece of her toast with her.

* * *

 

“Everyone ok?” Maria asked, she covered her face as the console sparked and the lights went out. She was definitely rusty with her parking.

“What happened?” Lucy asked.

“We hit the lifeboat.” Maria said casually as if it were no big deal. She hoped it wasn’t as she didn’t want to stay in 2018 any longer than she had to. She unbuckled her seat belt and shoved Wyatt out of the way as he’d gotten out of his chair. “Do not vomit in the ride.” She told him.

“I’m actually fine.” Wyatt told her, she couldn’t see his face in the dark but she certainly felt someone’s hand in a place it shouldn’t be.

“Hey! Hands to yourself or I’ll break your nose.” She told him.

“I’m trying to get out of my seat.” He told her, defensively. Maria ignored him as she found the manual release for the hatch.  She pulled lever and turned it. The door unlocked and popped open.

Break

“Oh my god!” Rufus exclaimed in horror as Connor and Jiya pulled the fire extinguishers off the walls and doused the small fire that had sparked when the Mothership appeared rudely in their hangar bay, it slammed their lifeboat into the wall.

The mothership wasn’t in any better shape as it had damage to it’s exterior and open wiring exposed. The door hatch opened and Lucy slid down the front. But it took them just a moment to realise it wasn’t her.

Denise pulled her fire arm but the woman raised her hands in surrender.

“Don’t shoot!” the actual Lucy shouted from the cockpit. Denise lowered her weapon as Wyatt, Lucy and Flynn came out the mothership. All haphazardly slipping to the floor as the stairs was a tangled mess on the floor by the far wall.

“Why is she free?” Wyatt demanded as he pointed at ‘Dottie’.

* * *

 

“She is the cat’s mother.” Caroline said before she took a bite of toast. Wyatt came at her but before he could grab her. She side stepped him and moved to inspect the Mothership. It also helped that Flynn stopped him and shook his head.

“Dottie as she likes to be called. Is not a prisoner.” Denise said as she holstered her weapon.

“Jesus, Peggy. Who taught how to drive?” Caroline asked Maria in a wry manner.

“Look at what you did!” Connor exclaimed as he stood at the lifeboat inspecting the damage.

“It’s not like you left a parking spot for her.” Caroline told them, her words seemed to ignite quite the fight as Connor, Jiya and Rufus lost their minds at her. Not that she bothered to listen as she assessed the damage.

“Are you kidding?” Connor exclaimed and it dissolved down to a car accident where both parties were not happy with the situation.

“Look at what your mothership did to our lifeboat?!” Rufus told her.

“That bucket of bolts?” Caroline asked him.

“You shut up.” Wyatt told her before Rufus or Connor could defend the honour of the lifeboat.

“I thought you wanted me to talk?” She asked looking confused.

“Enough!” Denise shouted, before they dissolved into arguing over who was responsible for what and whose time ship was better. “God, can you all just take a breath?!” she asked them incredulously.

“We are going to let them go.” Lucy said before anyone could speak. Denise looked surprised at that order but said nothing as she was still assessing the situation.

“They are Rittenhouse and they delivered the mothership to our doorstep. We’re not letting them go.” Wyatt said incredulously.

“It’s not the mothership that Emma’s using now. So, it’s useless to you.” Maria told him.

“Not entirely true.” Jiya argued.

“You’re not going to keep it. You are not going to exploit future technology for your own gain. There are time travel rules for a reason. Maybe if you all followed them then this never would’ve have happened. So, let’s just take a moment and remember those golden rules, No do overs and don’t go to anywhere in your timeline. For the love of God, Don’t break them or ‘bend’ them!” Maria snapped.

“Someone needs a shower and a nap.” Caroline quipped.

“Shut up.” Maria told her, Caroline took a bite of her toast. She chewed it with an amused expression on her face. “I’m tired, hungry and filthy. We’ve accomplished our mission and I now want to go home. Do not complicate this any further than it needs to be. We're not here for you to exploit.” Maria told the others.

“We can’t exactly go anywhere until I fix that.” Caroline said as she pointed to the side of Mothership that was damaged in the landing.

“What? Can’t we just patch it and go?” Maria asked, as she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“Yeah, sure, I just need is some tin foil and a stick a gum.” Caroline deadpanned.

“Seriously?” Wyatt asked clearly surprised at how easy it would be.

“No!” Caroline told him, she shook her head at him as the others didn’t really know how to react. “Look, I’m not MacGyver. But I assume our hosts have the materials to fix this.” She said.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Connor said as he folded his arms. He was savvy to know there was a benefit in this arrangement. Caroline could see Maria getting antsy, the more time they spent in the past the more they changed in the future in their timeline. It was easy to understand Maria’s need to keep her family alive.

“We do, and in exchange you’re going to let Rufus, Jiya and Connor have a good look around this machine.” Denise told Caroline and Maria.

“We-“ Maria started but Denise cut her off.

“Are stuck. More hands make the work go fast.” Denise told her, Caroline looked to Maria for approval, Maria reluctantly gave a nod.

“Great, if you guys could let my friend here have a shower and some food? We’ll get to work. Should take an hour, two tops.” Caroline said as she gestured to Connor, Jiya and Rufus.

“That we can do,” Denise said, she gestured to Maria, “Come, I’ll show you where the bathroom is and get you some clothes.” She said, Maria nodded as she was too exhausted to stand her ground and followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour later,

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” Maria told her mother, Lucy sat down at the table looking so desolate and exhausted.  Lucy still powered on with the others. She pressed the ice bag to her face and gave a sigh. They all had taken the time to get cleaned up and into fresh clothes. Maria wished she could get some sleep but she felt the tension of the others. They wanted answers, answers she couldn't give them.

“We have Jiya back and Rufus didn’t die.” Lucy said, not ready to accept condolences and clearly sticking to the positive outcomes. Maria wished she could hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok. But she couldn’t as she knew Lucy was scared of her. Not her personally but what she represented. A future yet to happen.

“Rittenhouse lost two of its leaders. We can assume they will be scrambling for power. Hopefully it will give us a reprieve.” Lucy added, moving the conversation forward.

“We can but hope.” Flynn said, he sat next to Maria. His arm was in a sling as Denise had taken care of the wound and stitched it up. He looked pale and tired but everyone was suffering from that to some extent.

“What do you have to say about it?” Wyatt asked Maria in an accusatory tone. She try not to let it rankle her, as he was hurting from his mistakes and how he was blindsided by Jessica.

“Nothing.” Maria said, Wyatt rolled his eyes as he was frustrated by her stonewalling his attempts to get information about the future.

“You’re from the future, you should know where Rittenhouse is located right now. We could go and in; get their mothership-” Wyatt argued but she cut him off.

“We don’t know and if we did, we wouldn’t tell you.” Maria told him, she tugged on the sleeves of the sweatshirt she had been given but it didn’t stave off the chill in the air.

“Why not? It has to benefit you.” Wyatt said angrily as he took her refusal as a personal slight.

“Actually, it doesn't." Caroline told him, he and the others frowned as they were too tired to piece it together. "We have loved ones. People who unlike us aren’t protected from time. We deviate further from the timeline we could lose them.” Caroline told them before Maria could. She tried not to frown as she knew Caroline had no one. Everyone she cared about was dead and Wyatt was alive but he was not the same man that stood in the room. He was most certainly not a father to Caroline.

“What do you mean protected from time?” Lucy asked her.

“Anyone who steps into time machine and takes a trip is out of sync with time. We essentially live outside it.” Caroline said.

“Dottie.” Maria cautioned.

“No, I think this one has to be discussed.” Caroline argued as she opened up the jar of Nutella and got two slices of bread. “You know how you jump into that lifeboat and you go back to stop Rittenhouse from fussing with history. But it never turns out perfectly. Things change like the location of battles, the person who gives the speech.” Caroline drawled in an annoyed tone as she made her sandwich.

“We protect History.” Wyatt told her.

“We try to protect it. But History still changes.” Lucy corrected Wyatt as she appreciated him defending their work but she understood what Caroline was getting at.

“Those changes ripple through time. People who were meant die live and produce children that weren’t supposed to exist.” Caroline said.

“The Hindenburg.” Maria offered as an example.

“People who die before their time before they have children they are supposed to have. Their whole line and effect on history vanishes. People who are insignificant on a large scale can still effect changes. People who weren’t supposed exist two three generations later can become very prominent and influential figures.” Caroline told them.

“What is your point?” Flynn asked her, as he felt the silent jab against him and his trigger-happy days where he did kill indiscriminately.

“We see the changes, we lose our history because our memories don’t take on those changes. You write a thesis paper on the History of a well known battle, only the location of the battle and the hero’s names change between when you hand in and when the teacher reads it. We remember history differently from our peers.” Maria told them.

“Then there’s the not so cute happenstances like people disappearing in front of us. Wall colours and street names changing, political landscapes shifting in the snap of your fingers. We remember it all, we suffered through it our entire lives. You have the transition of being in the lifeboat going to the past and coming back. We don’t get that luxury.” Caroline added.

“How is that possible?” Lucy asked her, horrified as she could only imagine what it was like for someone to grow up like that.

“It was assumed because we time travelled while invitro and it altered us in some way. There’s no diagnostic test to prove we are different from normal people. But we are different from birth. Just as you all are except Agent Christopher as she never takes a trip. So, she stays in sync with all the changes.” Caroline said as she cut her sandwich in half.

“It's true.” Maria told them, she could tell by Lucy's expression that she understood what they were saying and believed them.

“So, maybe you and Lucy will not be morons and travel back into your timelines creating paradoxes. Melting your brains and forcing your kids to clean up your mess.” Caroline told Wyatt.

“Lucy gave Flynn the Journal which is definitely in her own timeline.” Wyatt pointed out.

“I gave Flynn the Journal.” Maria confessed, getting it out of the way. So that if they had to repeat it all, they’d know it was her.

“What?” Lucy asked, she looked to Flynn who was just as surprised as she was at that.

“You forgot to do it this time around because you suffered from-“ Maria started to explain except Caroline cut in.

“Temporal psychosis.” Caroline said before she licked the Nutella of the knife she was using and tossed it into the sink. Maria gave a weary sigh as she really despised the term. It also made them sound loony.

“Not the correct term. But she’s right, Lucy and Wyatt ignore Rufus’ warning. You both end up slowly losing your minds. Symptoms look very similar to Dementia, which is what the doctors diagnose you with at 50.” Maria told them, she could see them all weighing the risks and deciding if it was worth it.

“Not bad if we win.” Wyatt said before the others. Caroline scoffed at him.

“Do you think we’d be here if you won?” Caroline asked him, before she took a bite of her sandwich which was about 30% bread and 70% Nutella.

“I don't know, you tell me. And will you stop eating all the Nutella and bread?” Wyatt asked as it was her third sandwich in the last half an hour. She was being a little too generous with the amount of Nutella on her sandwiches.

“I’m hungry.” Caroline told him before she went back to the main room where the lifeboat and mothership were.

“She’s got to be your kid.” Wyatt told Flynn, as only his kid would be so inconsiderate of others. Not too mention the woman was a psycho in his opinion which meant the apple did not fall far from the tree.

“Wishful thinking on your part.” Flynn told Wyatt with a mocking smile. 

“Does it really matter who the sperm donor was?” Denise asked, minimising the role as she had a feeling that if Jiya’s assumption was correct. Then Wyatt lost his child to Rittenhouse and didn’t get the chance to be the father she presumed he wanted to be.

“Yes.” Wyatt answered.

“No.” Flynn said at the same time, Maria looked down at the table as she didn’t want to give herself away any more than she had.  Caroline wasn't even trying but then they were both running on very little sleep and zero patience.

“I’m just curious as to how it all plays out.” Wyatt said, a curiosity they all shared but a dangerous one at best.

“You really don’t want to know.” Maria assured him.

“Ok, then how do you suggest we fight when we can’t travel into our own timeline?” Wyatt asked.

“You don’t fight in your own timeline. My god, you act as if the future is your concern but you only care about the present.” Maria said angrily as she was fed up with it all.

“That is not true.” Lucy softly, she looked hurt by Maria’s accusation.

“And no offence, but why should we take your word when you and your partner are travelling in your own timeline right now?” Wyatt asked, Maria realised that he was assuming Lucy was pregnant right now. That she was his daughter and trying to confirm it.

“I’ve already covered this.” She told him, she dropped her head onto the table. She knew it was childish but she couldn’t handle it.

* * *

Half an hour later,

“So, how is it that the mothership has been upgraded and yet you never changed the exterior?” Rufus asked, he helped Caroline with fixing the fried circuits and wiring.

“I’m just a mechanic. I don’t design and make the machine. My question is why didn’t you all think of a sturdier exterior shell?” She asked him, Rufus frowned as he realised she was throwing the same question back at him.

“We were trying to keep it as light as possible.” Rufus said but he didn’t really have an answer as it wasn’t his department.

“We weren’t looking to play dodge ’em cars with them.” Jiya added before she went to the Lifeboat to work on repairs. Connor was bouncing between the two but had disappeared when real work started.

“So, you and the other one. Are you siblings?” Rufus asked Caroline.

“We’re together,” Caroline said casually just because Maria said nothing about mis-information. This was hardly crucial to changing the future or helping the war against Rittenhouse. “Like Angelina Jolie and Jennifer Anniston.” Caroline said with a smile.

“They aren’t a couple.” Rufus told her, she frowned.

“Yes, they are.” She told him.

“No, they aren’t.” Rufus argued.

“Yes, they are. They met each other when Angelina was working on Mr and Mrs Smith with Jennifer’s then husband Brad Pitt. Jennifer took one look at Angelina and that was it. They were major power couple in Hollywood.” Caroline told him, she watched as he tried to wrap his head around the idea of a relationship that never happened.

“They hate each other and are heterosexual.” Rufus argued, then he frowned as he realised what she was doing. “You’re messing with me.” He said, Caroline grinned as she never met Rufus but she liked him already.

“Am I?” She asked teasingly as she held out her hand.

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Rufus said as he handed her the soldering iron. "But what about Jiya and I? The others? What happens to us?" he asked.

“You can wait and see how the future unfolds.” Caroline offered as she went back to work. She was trying to take her time given she knew Connor was trying to ‘sneaky’ and steal tech. She couldn’t be bothered stopping him. She found it oddly amusing that Rufus thought he could distract her with his game of twenty questions.

“I guess I could but I like spoilers. So, come on at least tell me something good.” He told her in a low voice.

“Technically coming back here changes the timeline which means history for you has changed. So, I got no idea how your bunker love fests pan out.” Caroline drawled in amusement.

“You got to know something." Rufus told her.

"Yeah, ok. I can tell you that the Wyatt I know is a compulsive liar and a manipulative, selfish son of bitch whose loyalty changed when it no longer benefited him. Do you think he's the same as your Wyatt?” She asked him.

“I hope not.” Rufus said a little taken aback but her harsh response.

“I hope for your sake he doesn’t become the man I know because you all will suffer from his mistakes.  I honestly believe the best thing you can do is cut him loose and move your operations.” Caroline told him as she kept doing repairs on the damaged circuitry boards.

“We’re not going to do that.” Rufus said, he caught a look from Jiya that left him concerned as she clearly didn’t agree with him.

“At least move your base of operations. Jessica knows where you are. The only thing that stopped Rittenhouse from breaking in here was Carol and Nicholas. Emma in charge? She’s going to hunt you all down.” She told him.

“I should trust you because you’re Rittenhouse?” Rufus asked.

“You don’t have to trust me, but you should take my advice because I was one of Emma’s best trackers." Caroline told him.

 

* * *

 “You should move your base of operations.” Maria said as she rubbed her face. She was so tired of the endless questions and assumptions being passed around. These people needed to get some sleep including her. Her fuse was growing shorter and shorter every time Wyatt opened his mouth.

She never hated him, but he did frustrate her as she knew the man he was in her life. The horrible things he did that were contradictory to who he pretended to be. Right now, she felt he should be quiet and reflecting on the mess he made. But he was shameless as he acted like he was an innocent party when he was an accessory to it all.

“It’s not a bad idea.” Wyatt told Denise as he sat at another table parallel to their’s.

“It’s already in the works.” Denise told him as she was sitting at the table next to Lucy; opposite Maria and Flynn. The man had purposefully sat in the empty chair beside Maria before Wyatt could.

“Emma will most likely win the power struggle.” Lucy said with a sigh.

“Maybe we should institute a new rule about not bringing re-incarnated loved ones into the new place or telling them about what we’re doing.” Flynn offered.

“What is with the digs? Agent Christopher did a background check.” Wyatt said annoyed as he was taking a lot of jibes and he was getting tired of it.

“You never did your due diligence in reporting key information that could’ve identified Jessica as a possible Rittenhouse agent in a timely manner.” Maria told him, as they were now discussing history not the future.

“I trust-“ Wyatt started but Maria cut him off as she was tired of his attitude.

“One look at her file at the start and you would’ve seen the inconsistencies. You should not have even made contact with her without looking into the circumstances of her being alive. But so typical of a Logan, you never think it through. You never think of the repercussions of your actions let alone accept responsibility of them.” Maria snapped at him.

“Excuse me?” Wyatt asked in a careful tone as he was angry and insulted at her insinuations. The others remained quiet as they couldn’t defend Wyatt nor could they ignore the slip up Maria made. Wyatt hadn’t heard it. “Where do you get off talking to me like that?” he demanded.

“The world does not revolve around you and I don’t care for your hurt feelings, you should know better. So, do your team a favour and either take a hike or learn from this mistake and tighten it up before any of you make the same mistake again. I’m going to go check on the progress on the mothership repairs.” Maria said to all of them. She pushed up from the chair and walked away from them all.

“Can you believe her nerve?” Wyatt asked incredulously.

“We will discuss it later.” Denise told him in a soft but curt tone. Wyatt looked to the others and realised the sentiment was shared.

“Look, I’m sorry that I made a mistake and I withheld information on Jessica. But-“ he started, ready to defend his actions when Flynn cut him off.

“I would stop talking, if I were you.” Flynn advised him in kindly manner as even he could see Wyatt was digging his grave deep.

* * *

Caroline was running systems checks on the mothership to make sure everything was in order when she heard someone at the open hatch. Everything looked good, which she was happy about as she was ready to get back to her time. She knew it was the end of the line for her, but she was glad it would be over. 

“How long?” Maria asked Caroline.

“Just have to stick the cover over the hole and we’re good to go.” Caroline told her, she threw a look over her shoulder and could see Maria was exhausted and frazzled.

“Good.” Maria said, she was about to step out of the mothership but stopped. “You know, I never had to spend so much time with-“

“He’s a dick.” Caroline offered as she knew Maria was talking about Wyatt. A wry smile spreading across Caroline’s lips as she felt a little vindicated.

“Yes.” Maria agreed, she felt bad for saying but she wondered how everyone put up with Wyatt and his endless excuses. They only made his apologies insincere. It also made her appreciate Caroline and empathise with her. Something Maria never thought was possible but here they were.

“We’ll be out of here soon. About 10 minutes tops.” Caroline told her with a smile before she turned back to the pilot's console.

* * *

 

 “Could I have a word?” Flynn asked Maria as she exited the Mothership. She looked around and saw that they were the only ones in the room bar Caroline who was in the Mothership. 

"Sure." Maria said as she came down the stairs and they moved to the side. She saw the others in the kitchen area talking and making themselves more coffee.

“You gave me the Journal.” He said bringing up her confession from before.

“Yes.” Maria said as she folded her arms and tilted her head. Flynn's lips quirked into a faint smile as it was a posture he held many a time himself when Lucy asked him about something he wasn't comfortable talking about. He was surprised to see her mimicking it. It was a little heart warming, something he didn't know how to feel about. All of this left him with mixed feelings that left him unsettled and content at the same time.

“Why didn’t you just tell me who you were at the time?” he asked her, a question that had been burning in his mind since she said it was her. 

“I was burdening you with so much in just giving you the Journal. I didn’t want to add to it. Honestly, it was hard for me to be there. To know that I am or was an accessory to yours and Lucy’s plans. You were in so much pain, I figured it would hurt you more than anything else.” She explained.

“Well, you should know the Journal told me many things, including about you. I'll admit that I tore out the pages in anger when I read them but as time passed. When I was in prison, it gave me comfort to believe it was possible. That I could redeem some part of myself and feel worthy again.” He told her, he watched as tears filled her eyes. He wanted to cry himself but he felt it was important to tell her. "I've accepted my responsibility in what happened and my actions. I chose to what I did. Not you or Lucy. Me." he added.

"But the Journal-" She stopped when he placed a hand on her upper arm and spoke over her.

"It was a tool for my vengeance, my downfall and ultimately my salvation. I can't save my first family but I will do my best to make certain we save you and the other from this war." he promised her. 

“You saved your brother, it changed your whole past but you didn’t remember your childhood being anything different.” She said.

“No.” he agreed, as he still had his original memories of her still being a melancholy woman with only moments of joy.

“My Grandmother was happy, she was the happiest and most loving person. You saved her.” She told him, Flynn wore a pained smile as she knew it hurt to know that he didn’t get to meet that side of his mother. To grow up in a truly happy home with a sibling. But he was also glad he’d made a positive change. “You will get to see it. As for me? I just can’t believe Mom wrote about me.” She said.

“Yes, now that I know she suffered from mental deterioration; it makes sense why parts of the journal were unreadable and some of it was missing. To be honest, I had begun to think enough had changed it was no longer relevant. Or maybe, you no longer existed. But you’re here and you’re still mine. Maria.” He said with soft smile, he moved his hand up and cupped the side of her face for a second before dropping it to her shoulder. She grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I’m always yours." She said with a watery smile. She gave a happy laugh as she brushed at her eyes. "Just give Mom some time. She loves Wyatt but she needs time to realise that it’s not enough for her. That love will change to one of friendship and family. She’ll need time to get back on her feet, she sees you. She knows you love her and that you’re here for her. So, for my sake, make sure she never travels back into her own timeline.” She told him in a low voice with a empathetic smile on her face as she knew it was hard for him.

He had his own issues of feeling inadequate, that he didn’t deserve to be loved because of his actions. But he was getting past them, she knew he had the patience to get there. To support those around him while he worked on himself.

“I know it’s selfish, but was I-“ He started to asked but stumbled over the words. Maria quickly wrapped her arms around him; careful of his injury.

“You were the best father a girl could have. I had a happy childhood and I can’t wait for you to see that for yourself.” She told him, she kissed him on the cheek and released him from the hug and stepped away.

“I look forward to the honour.” He told her with a smile

* * *

 “What do you think they are talking about?” Wyatt asked Lucy as they both watched Flynn speak with 'Peggy'. The two seemed rather intimate and Lucy was a little jealous as she wanted to feel a connection to her. She wanted to know what Flynn knew that had the two smiling at one another.

“I don’t care.” Lucy lied.

“It’s crazy to think we have a kid.” Wyatt said Lucy looked at him, she opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Her heart ached, not for herself but for ‘Dottie’ his true daughter. ‘Peggy Carter’s’ father? She didn’t know and she wanted it to be a surprise to her so she didn’t feel pressured into a relationship with any man. She could only imagine what it was like for Denise to know her future. But Lucy wanted to be spared from it.

She also didn’t want to deal with anything past drinking herself into a stupor and sleeping for the next forty eight hours. But she couldn’t do that with everyone around. She didn't want them to placate or pity her. She wanted to grieve without having to be considerate of other people's feelings.

Luckily, she was spared from having to correct Wyatt’s assumption as Peggy Carter walked over to them.

“I just want to say thank you for helping us.” She said to Lucy more than Wyatt.

“Will we see you again?” Lucy asked her.

“I hope not until I’m born.” She quipped, Lucy smiled as she had to admit there was comfort in knowing that. Peggy Carter’s expression softened into one more serious. “I’m so sorry about your mother and sister. I wish- I’m just sorry.”

“Thank you.” Lucy said, for the first time letting herself respond to the condolences. Tears filled her eyes as felt the woman’s empathy. It was just like Flynn, this woman seemed to understand her on a deeper level.

“I know it’s probably too much, but could I have a hug?” she asked her awkwardly, Lucy rose from her chair and moved to the woman who was her daughter. There was something so unreal about it. But she hugged the woman like she was family and pulled back. Lucy gave her tight smile.

“Take care of yourself.” Lucy told her.

“You too.” She told her.

"Hey, it's time to Rock and Roll." 'Dottie' announced. 

* * *

A few minutes later,

“Ready to go?”  Caroline asked Maria as the woman came into the mothership. She moved to a chair and sat down with a sigh. They had said their goodbyes. Well, Maria had said her goodbyes while Caroline demanded her gun and vest back before telling them to not be morons. 

“Yes, where are we going?” Maria asked as she pulled on her seat belt. She was sorry to leave, as she never had a chance to speak with her mother alone but she was happy to go home. She couldn't wait to get back to her home and hug her babies.

“Somewhere safe.” Caroline assured her, she turned to the console and started the engines. She frowned as the ship rattled which it wasn't supposed to do. Lights flickered on and off as it felt like they were flying through turbulence.

"Is everything ok?" She asked Caroline, she looked at the screen and saw it was flashing red which was not a good sign. She saw the words 'Low power' and it didn't make any sense.

"I hope so. But hold onto to your seat as it's going to be a bumpy ride." Caroline told her.

* * *

 

“Off they go.” Flynn said, but a frown came to his face as the Mothership disappeared but a few feet from where it used to be was the battery Anthony Bruhl designed and created. It had a note stuck to it.

“What the?” Rufus asked in disbelief as he, Jiya and Connor rushed to look at it.

"Whoa, it could be a bomb." Wyatt told them but they didn't listen.

“It's not a bomb.” Jiya said as she pulled the note off the battery. “Oh, gross. She used Nutella to stick it too the battery.” She said as she had accidentally touched it. She opened the note. 

“What does it say?” Lucy asked as she and the others joined them. She looked to Jiya who was holding the note.

“It says ‘If Wyatt says it’s a bomb, tell him to be a hero and stick it up his ass to save the day'.” Jiya read aloud, she pressed her lips together trying not to laugh but sleep deprivation got the better of her. She wasn't alone as Rufus  and Flynn chuckled.

“It is not funny.” Wyatt told them which only made them laugh harder. Lucy cracked up too while Denise didn't look amused and Connor was too busy marveling the battery.

“She gifted us the battery.” Connor said happily.

“Merry Christmas and good luck everyone. P.S. Thank you Agent Christopher for the Nutella Sandwiches. Love Dottie.” Jiya said as she finished reading the note.

“A battery smeared with Nutella.” Lucy said with a chuckle, it felt good to laugh after such a long day. The smeared Nutella was such a kid thing to do and knowing it was left behind by a woman who was Wyatt's child. It was just icing on the cake.

“She is a child.” Wyatt said with annoyance. It was not lost on the others that he was talking about his daughter.

“You know she is your daughter, right?” Jiya asked Wyatt.

“No, she wasn’t.” Wyatt told Jiya, he shook his head as he didn't believe it for one moment.

“Yes, she was.” Denise told him firmly.

“Trust me, I’d recognise my own kid.” Wyatt told her.

“And on that note, I’m going to bed. I will see you all in the morning.” Flynn said before he took his leave, Lucy watched him walk away wondering why he was leaving them. She wondered a lot of things in regards to him. But she turned her attention back to the group as they were all smiling over their new gift.

“That blonde woman was not my daughter.” Wyatt argued. Rufus shot him a look.

“Don’t make us take a vote. It would just be awkward and embarrassing for you.” Rufus told him.

“It’s best we move forward and be grateful for the assist.” Lucy said before Wyatt could argue with Rufus.

“Yes, and we did gain a battery and we were able to learn a lot.” Connor said with a smug smile.

“Like what?” Wyatt asked.

“The war goes on for generations even on our side.” Rufus offered, that sobered them all as it was hard to believe it.  Yet it weighed on them all that they had to be more realistic about their goals and work find some kind of end game.

“Which means we need to start looking at this being marathon not a sprint. We need a new hideout, more funding and personnel.” Denise said.

“We also need to upgrade the lifeboat to take the battery and train more pilots.” Jiya added.

“We also have to be more proactive in looking for sleeper agents.” Lucy stated.

“Well, while we were helping Ms Underwood repair her ship. I managed to download the flight logs. So, we now have times and locations as to where the mothership has been since its creation.” Connor told them with a smug smile, his words alleviated some of the tension.

“That means we can map out all of Rittenhouse’s trips and cross reference it with the history books and our knowledge of history before it was altered.” Lucy stated, she felt a small bubble of hope.

“We could get ahead of them.” Wyatt said with a grin.

“I'm not too sure about that. But what we have is certainly a leg up from where we were before.” Connor said as he didn't want to be too overconfident about their odds.

“It is, we have Jiya back, Rufus survived and we have a lot of work ahead of us. But for now, we should all get some sleep and start fresh on it in the morning.” Denise told them.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Future,

Maria groaned in pain as she thought her landing was rough. The ship was laying on it’s back, the power was out. She smelt dirt and burnt plastic which she knew was not a good sign given they had a battery made with plutonium powering the system. 

“Caroline?” Maria asked, she undid the buckle on her seat belt and rolled out of the chair.  She frowned as it felt like a third of the ship was gone and she was touching dirt or dust. As for Caroline, she got her answer as Caroline undid her own seat belt and fell out of her chair. Maria didn’t see it as the power was out and the mothership was pitch black but she heard it.

“Damn, that is interesting.” She grumbled, as she felt the flat surface which technically shouldn’t have existed in the ship. “Are you ok?” she asked Maria.

“I’ll live. What happened?” Maria asked as she pushed to her feet. She found the edge of the chair and stepped up on it. She felt around for the lever to open the hatch manually.

“I underestimated the power requirements.” Caroline told her, she hissed in pain as her chest hurt and she had skinned her hands and arms on the console in the crash landing.

“The battery should’ve been fine.” Maria told her, she wasn't an engineer but her understanding was that the battery would last thousands of years.

“It would’ve if we had the battery.” Caroline told her in a matter of fact manner.

“What?” Maria asked incredulously as she found the lever. She had to push up to her tip-toes to open the lock. The hatch popped open, faint light streamed in.

“I’m the bad guy, you really expect me to follow your rules?” Caroline asked her incredulously. She pressed the ground that she could see inside the ship. She had no idea what to make of it. She never heard of a time ship materializing in the ground but there was a first for everything. She was lucky neither her or Maria ended up in the ground.

“Yes!” Maria exclaimed, she tried to reach the edge to pull herself up but it was just far enough out of her reach that she couldn’t get a proper hold.  “My God, Caroline. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” She asked her, she felt like crying as the whole night was disaster and she just wanted to go home and salvage what was left of her life.

“It’s a battery built by Anthony Bruhl, not a map to the future or advance tech.” Caroline told her as if it excused her actions.

“If we get out of this ship and my girls don’t exist, I’m going to kill you.” Maria told her, as she was pissed at Caroline’s recklessness.

“Take a number and get in line.” Caroline told her drily.

“So, where are we?” Maria asked changing the topic.

“Well, we’re back to about 5 hours after we left. Not in your backyard.” Caroline clarified.

“The only blessing of all of this.” Maria grouched as she tried to get a grip on the edge of the hatch opening.

“Need a leg up?” Caroline asked her.

“Yes.” Maria snapped, thanks to the hatch being partially open. They had some light. Maria pulled up one leg and she felt Caroline cup her foot and support her calf.

“One, two, three.” Caroline said, on three she lifted Maria up. It was just enough as Maria pushed the Hatch open, grabbed the edge and pulled herself up. She sat on the side of the Mothership. She looked around the empty warehouse. It looked like it had been abandoned for a long time.

“Where is everyone?” Maria asked as she recognised it as the last base of operations for HSI used for the war. When she had retired, it had been this location and it had been renovated only last year. But the warehouse they were in was desolate and musty. The roof was half rotted out as she could see the morning sky peaking through.

“Your super secret base.” Caroline informed her drily.

“Why would you bring us here?” Maria asked, she didn’t bother to ask how Caroline knew about it.

“To hand myself and the Mothership over.” Caroline said in a ‘duh’ tone.

“You’re surrendering?” Maria asked her in disbelief, she looked down at Caroline as if she had lost her mind. She didn’t know why but she just didn’t expect her enemy to surrender herself so willingly. She figured they part on terms of enemies. She'd go one way and Maria the other until the next time they met.

“Emma will find me, no matter where I run. So, I might as well go to prison and enjoy some meatloaf before I’m shanked in the showers. Now, help me out.” Caroline said as she stepped on the seat and held out her hand.

Maria moved into a better position and helped Caroline get up and out of the mothership. Caroline sat on the opposite ledge of the open hatch. She looked around.

“I was expecting more tech and less rust, cobwebs and dust bunnies.” Caroline remarked sarcastically.

“Something is wrong.” Maria said, she wished she had her gun but it was in the Mothership. She wasn’t sure if it was still accessible given the bad parking job. It was lucky she didn’t end up in the ground.

“Which part? the fact that I parked the mothership in the ground or  that no one-“  Caroline stopped as the sound of footfalls sounded.  She pulled her side arm and handed it to Maria. She slid down the side of the ship to ground. Maria joined her, but stood close to the mothership for cover. Caroline however, decided to put her hands on her head and get down on her knees.

A few seconds later, about half a dozen soldiers came into the open space. They cleared the room and pointed their weapons at them.

“Geezus, lower your weapons.” A familiar voice ordered, the soldiers did as they were told.

“Jiya?” Maria asked, surprised as Jiya came into the circle. She was in her early sixties, she had a weathered face and a trim figure. She was dressed in a suit and a Kevlar vest that had HSI printed on it. Her salt and pepper hair pulled back into a bun.

“Yeah, don’t look so surprised.” She told them, she holstered her weapon and tapped her ear. “We have the mothership, bring in the clean up crew.” She said to presumably someone else. She turned back to Maria and Caroline. “Caro, get off the floor.” She snapped at Caroline like she were a wayward child.

“I’m surrendering.” Caroline told her.

“Technically, you’re not a criminal in this timeline. So, I’d appreciate it if you get off the floor and save me the paperwork.” Jiya told her as she motioned for Caroline to get to her feet.

“You know you’re kind of hot when you’re bossy.” Caroline said as she got to her feet and lowered her hands. She like Maria were confused as to what was going on.

“I’m old enough to be your mother.” Jiya said shaking her head at her. “I’ll take the gun.” She said to Maria.

“What happened?” Maria asked her in a low voice, she handed the gun to Jiya.

“A lot, let’s get you out of here. I'll debrief you both on the road once you get changed.” She told them as she motioned for them to follow her.

* * *

The bunker 2018,

“What a day.” Wyatt said as he placed a beer on the table for Lucy. He sat down on the opposite side of table she was sitting at with his own beer.

“I really thought Rufus had died.” Lucy said as she accepted the beer. She was still reeling from all of the day's events. The loss of her mother, her sister and a piece of herself. She never wanted to acknowledge it, she had killed the man in World War One out of survival. That's what she told herself, to excuse her actions. But today, she had wanted to kill Emma. It was not survival that drove her but pure anger and grief induced vengeance. It was hard to recognise the person she was becoming. It upset her as the lines between what she believe was 'good' and 'evil' blurred greatly. Especially with everything she knew about her past, present and future. She looked to Wyatt realizing that he was speaking to her, she paid attention. 

“Rufus has been existing on chocodiles and aspirin for months. Agent Christoper thinks it must have thinned his blood which was why he bled like a stuck pig. Soon, he’ll be talking about how hardcore he is with his scar.” Wyatt said with a grin, he saw her look behind him presumably expecting the Mothership to return. “Still thinking about her?” Wyatt asked.

“I wonder about what kind of nightmare they’ve been through. It breaks my heart that we fail to protect our own kids.” Lucy told him, she wondered what her childhood would’ve been like if she had known about Rittenhouse. She felt weirdly blessed that her mother sheltered her from it.

“You know, we could take a back seat." Wyatt sat forward in his chair and looked at her with a serious and sincere expression. "You can stay behind work via vidcom and I train the future teams. We can raise our daughter together. Give her a proper family home.” Wyatt told her, she realised that he thought she was pregnant and she wondered how he could plan a future for them when he had a kid out there who needed him now.

“Wyatt-“ Lucy started but he cut her off.

“I know I messed things up between us. But I still love you and I think we could really make this work. I mean we have to given you’re pregnant.” He told her with a nervous laugh, she looked at him feeling a mixture of hope and disappointment at the same time. When they had come back from Hollywood, she would’ve given anything for him to say he loved her. But now? She didn’t want to hear it at all.

He’d broken her heart when he chose Jessica. She respected and understood his decision as he had loved Jessica for years, the two had shared history; alternate history or not. He’d only wanted to work on the team to save Jessica.  He didn’t care about the overall mission just Jessica. Over time, he came to care for them all but he still betrayed them to protect Jessica. Even when he knew she wasn’t ‘his’ Jessica. Even now, he lost Jessica but Lucy knew he would never give up his search for her. She couldn’t be romantically involved with a man who’s mind and heart would always with be with his wife. He had to find her, if only to save his child.

“I’m not pregnant.” She told him, she was relieved she wasn’t pregnant. Relieved as she could make a clean break from what was between them and move on. She'd help him as a friend but that was all she could be. If only for her own sanity as she realised that he had no once given her condolences for her loss. She couldn't be in a relationship with a man who was split in so many directions he couldn't be considerate of her and her feelings when it matter the most.

“Are you sure?” He asked her, Lucy couldn't help but scoff as she wryly liked how he didn't take her at face value.

“Yes, I’m sure and I love you too as a friend.” She half lied, but she knew one day it would be the truth. She knew it was the only answer she'd give him.

“Are you kidding me?” He asked incredulously. She couldn’t help but wear a wry smile as he was pissed at her. She was grieving for her family and he was pissed that she didn't love him back the way he wanted her to.

“I’m not kidding. What we had in Hollywood and when we got back was over after you called and told me about Jessica. You chose her then, and right now I'm choosing myself over you.” She said, she placed the bottle back on the table and pushed up from her chair.  She walked away from Wyatt and with every step she knew it was the right decision.

“Lucy-“ Wyatt called, but she didn’t stop walking. She just kept walking, and hoped he gave her at least a 5 second lead time to hide from him.

* * *

 

In the Future,

“Here, hydrate.” Jiya told them as she handed them bottles of water. They were in a van driving through the streets. It looked like it was just coming on dawn. They had changed into present day clothing, both women were surprised that their style hadn't changed at all even though the future had.

“So, what’s happening?” Caroline asked her.

“We’re dropping you off first and then Maria. But right now, I have to get you up to speed so you reintegrate seamlessly into your lives.” Jiya said, she paced them dossiers. Caroline opened it up and saw her picture and a detailed account of the past few months. “You’ll find a brief summary of the past few months and important details, so you don’t slip up. We’ll get into the past three decades on a later date.” She said.

“I was in juvvie and then the military for a decade before I was medically discharged?” Caroline asked in amusement as she couldn’t imagine being in the military by choice. She also figured if she had both parents at home minus Emma’s crazy she’d be a ‘normal’ person. According to her dossier, she was far from it.

“Why am I not surprised about you being a juvenile delinquent?” Maria deadpanned as she flicked through her folder. So, far only her profession and street address had changes. She still had her family intact, same husband and two little girls. However, she had never joined the team or time travelled instead she had managed to secure a tenure as a Professor at the department Carol Preston built at University of California, Berkeley. Her life seemed ‘normal’ and exactly how she had wanted it to be.

“Caroline, you were a handful.” Jiya offered with a faint smile of amusement. “It turns out when you change the timeline completely, it doesn’t always change a child and their personality. You suffered nerve damage to your left arm and deafness in your left ear. So, try to keep up appearances.” Jiya added to Caroline.

“Glad, I missed that fun trip. Now, I’m a bounty hunter.” Caroline said as she had enough battle scars she didn't need more.

“A good one at that.” Jiya told her with a grin.

“What does yours say?” Caroline asked Maria, she tried to peek but Maria snapped it close.

“Nothing much, family is alive and I’m a professor in the history department at Berkeley.” Maria said, all of which was the truth. She never had an adventurous side in this change of history, but she knew if there hadn’t been a war she always wanted to follow her Mother’s path. She loved history and teaching, so it was good to see everything fell into place.

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree with you.” Caroline quipped, Maria gave a half shrug as she knew she was a legacy and she was proud of it.

“You rolled as far, far away from your apple tree.” Maria retorted in a dry manner.

“Actually, Jessica and Wyatt aren’t exactly saints as kids or fledgling adults. But that’s beside the point, no one knows you both went back in time. They just assumed you both were working late.” Jiya told them.

“What? We don’t all hang out as happy families? Scrapbooking or wine clubs for Maria and I?” Caroline drawled mockingly.

“God no, you two haven’t been friends since the My Little Llama fallout of 2028.” Jiya told them.

“My little Llama?” Caroline asked in confusion.

“It was a toy all the kids were obsess-“ Jiya shook her head “Never mind, the point is you’re back safe and sound. We took down Rittenhouse in less than five years, you both have no idea about it as it was over. I could explain how your going back in time-“

“No, time travel is a headache.” Maria told her, she however looked to Caroline. “You gave them more than the battery.” She said.

“Actually, Connor Mason stole the flight logs of the Mothership. The rest was history as they say.” Jiya said in amusement. Both Maria and Caroline groaned at the pun.

“What’s happening with the Mothership?” Maria asked her.

“It’s being destroyed, though you two did a good number on it. A quarter of it materialised in the ground. I didn't think that was possible.” Jiya said.

“You broke it first.” Caroline said to Maria before she could say anything. Maria gave a sigh as she was more than happy to get home.

“You both did a great job. The mothership will be destroyed as it was agreed upon that no one should be fussing with time.” Jiya informed them.

“Good.” Maria said.

 

* * *

 

In the Bunker 2018,

Flynn sat up in his bed as he woke up to the door of his room open and his book fell to the floor. Next thing he knew, the door was slammed close and Lucy stalked into his room in quiet a huff.

“I’m not here. Go back to sleep.” She told him in a low and matter of fact tone, Flynn frowned as she looked angry, the angriest he’d ever seen her.  She started pacing the floor; backwards and forwards as she seemed to be having a conversation in her head.

“It’s a bit hard when you’re pacing in my room.” He remarked in good humour as he pulled on the bedding to cover his nudity as he moved to sit on the bed and lean against the wall. He had enough drugs in him that he didn't have any pain.

“I’m hiding.” She told him in a low voice.

“From?” He asked as he tried to pick up the book that had fallen to the floor. He’d been reading it before he dozed off. But pain from his wound made him pull back. Lucy saw his pain and picked up the book and handed it to him.

“Wyatt. No, I don’t want to talk about it.” Lucy said as she kept pacing the floor. Flynn watched her as he knew it wasn’t about Wyatt at all. It was about her mother and her sister, the grief she had bottled up for months over it. It wasn’t the Journal that told him that, but the woman before him.

He knew once she stopped moving, she would breakdown. Flynn patted the empty space on the bed beside him. Lucy shook her head as she kept pacing. He saw the tears in her eyes.

“You know, I’m always missing something, I can’t ever be enough as I am. My Mom was endlessly pushing me and correcting my work. Wyatt isn’t interested in me unless I’m broken and pregnant with Jessica is out of the picture for more than four hours. I know that I’m not perfect, but-“ She swallowed and ran her hands through her hair. “I am always proving my worth and always coming up short. I thought it didn't matter because it would just balance out. But it doesn't. I can never save Amy no matter what I do, I can't save my Mom. I failed them, I failed myself.” She said in a deflated manner as she was losing steam. “I’m not even allowed to grieve them.” She confessed in a pained voice.

“You are.” Flynn told her. Lucy stopped and looked him, he saw the pain in her eyes, the tears that streaked down her face.

“My sister never existed and my Mother was one of the heads of Rittenhouse. She was our enemy, she betrayed me, she -” She stopped as the words couldn't pass the lump in her throat, fresh tears streaked down her face. Flynn patted the bed again, this time she sat on the bed with him.

“You knew them both as loving people who cared about you. They shaped the woman you are, your passions and most importantly; you loved them. You have every right to grieve their deaths. Grieve their stolen potential and the future you could’ve had with them. All of it. No one has the right to tell you otherwise.” He told her, he gave her a gentle nudge with his shoulder, she gave him a saddened smile before she scrubbed at her face.

“You should know something.” Lucy said, she tugged on the ends of her sleeves in a nervous and guilty manner. 

“What?” Flynn asked.

“I’m a direct descendant of John Rittenhouse.” She told him, the secret had been weighing on her for months. "I only found out when my mother told me a few months ago." She added as she desperately needed him to know she wasn't trying to play him.

“It would make sense.” Flynn said, he couldn’t say he was surprised given he knew Lucy was a Rittenhouse legacy. He also realised it meant they couldn’t destroy Rittenhouse by killing its ancestors. Something he’d learnt to accept much like he’d accepted he couldn’t save his family.

“How?” Lucy asked in disbelief as she expected him to be angry but he just looked like she gave him a piece of the puzzle.

“Why I couldn’t kill the boy, it’s most likely the same situation with your sister and my family. Rittenhouse has made certain to protect its roots. To protect certain time points from being changed.” He told her.

“You should hate me, Rittenhouse took your wife and child away from you. They turned you into a criminal. I turned you into one with that Journal.” She told him.

“Lucy, I turned into a criminal on my own. My actions are my own, I could've easily thrown that book over my shoulder thinking it were a joke. I could have done many things differently. But I didn't. I made a choice and I accept responsibility for it. Just as I accept my part to play in what's to come because taking down Rittenhouse is important and I will fight at your side until we rid ourselves of them and their agenda.” He promised her, Lucy looked at him; searching his eyes and face for some kind of sign that he was playing her. But he knew she wouldn’t see it, as he meant every word.

“Whatever was in that Journal must have been compelling.” Lucy stated as she sat back against the wall and looked away.

“It’s not the Journal that is compelling. I know we can’t get back the people we have loved and lost. But we can take down Rittenhouse together.” He told her.

“It’s our redemption.” Lucy said in a desolate tone as she never thought she'd be here.

“Lucy, you are one of the strongest, most beautiful women I’ve had the honour of knowing. Just because your mother and Wyatt couldn’t appreciate you the way you’d hope shouldn’t diminish you in any manner. It’s on them, not you.” He told her, he wanted to tear Wyatt to shreds in Lucy’s eyes but he felt that it wasn’t worth it. Lucy didn’t need it, he didn’t want to be that kind of man.

They lapsed into a companionable silence, Lucy lost in her own thoughts and grief. Flynn just quietly letting her think as he felt that silence brought more peace of mind than hashing it out. They heard Jiya laugh, followed by Rufus groaning over the sound of the music that came from their room. The walls were ridiculously thin.

“Is that?” Lucy asked making certain she was not alone in her assumption.

“Yes, give it 5 seconds and it will be over.” Flynn told her, Lucy couldn’t help but laugh as she shoved his good shoulder.

“You’re so mean. I’m sure Rufus is a stallion.” Lucy told him.

“Ok, 10 seconds.” Flynn offered, they both chuckled and she leaned her head on his shoulder as exhaustion got the better of her. She just wanted to be connected to him.

“What did you talk to my daughter about?” She asked him, Flynn wore a smile as he liked how possessive she was.

“Thought you didn’t want to know about the future or what was in the journal.” He said in amusement.

“It looked intimate. I was wondering what I was missing out on." Lucy told him.

“I asked her about my mother.” Flynn told her, he didn’t want to give everything away but he knew in giving away something personal would be enough to satiate her. She lifted her head and frowned at him in confusion.

“Your mother?” She asked him.

“My brother died before I was born, and my mother; she never got over it. She was always so melancholy.” Flynn explained.

“You changed that, you saved your brother.” Lucy said as she remembered the debrief of that mission trying to figure out what he changed and the anger she felt at how easy it was for him while she had to wait to save Amy. It was petty given she knew now that she could never save Amy. All thanks to Emma.

“But I have no memory of growing up with him or what my mother was like given she had both her sons.” Flynn said, he wished he did. He wondered what his life would’ve been like with more happy memories.

“So, you asked her if it made a difference?” Lucy asked, Flynn nodded.

“She is apparently a warm, happy, loving woman.” He told her, he saw Lucy’s upset expression. “It’s a good thing.” He assured her.

“But you missed it all.” Lucy said.

“But my mother got it all back. She never knows what it is like to lose a child. She just gets to be disappointed in me for murdering my family.” Flynn offered wryly. But he knew that would only last a few years. Hopefully, he would have his record corrected and the truth that he didn’t kill his family. It had to happen given his daughter said he was there for her.

“Maybe Agent Christopher can change that for you." Lucy said.

"I doubt it and right now, it's inconsequential." Flynn told her.

"Are you my daughter's father?” Lucy asked him, as the question had been burning in her mind ever since she first met the woman. She didn't know why she could only see him as the father of her child. But she did.

“I know I play an important role in her life enough for her to have some of my personality quirks. But am I her biologically father? I don’t know.” He half lied, he always kept back the important details because he wanted Lucy to feel she had always had a choice. If he were honest, if Lucy had a child with another man but asked him to be the father. He would do it, because being a father was more than biology. He would love that child as if it were his own. But right now, it wasn't important.

“I think if you are, that girl would be incredibly lucky.” Lucy told him as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I do wish we could’ve saved our families.” She added.

“Me too,” Flynn agreed.

“Can I stay here tonight?” She asked in a soft voice. She couldn’t stand to be alone in her room. Frankly, she half expected Wyatt to knock on her door and she just couldn’t. She knew it was unfair to Flynn, but he was here and he cared for her. He respected her as he easily could’ve wooed her in her current state but he didn’t.

“Sure, but I’m not taking the chair.” He told her.

“That’s good, cause right now I just want to be held.” She said honestly.

“I’ll have to put on some pants.” He told her.

“You’re naked?” She asked shocked as she realised how rude it was of her to just invade his personal space. She hadn’t even noticed that his clothes were in a neat pile on the floor.

“It happens from time to time.” He said in amusement.

“I should go.” Lucy said as she couldn’t believe how inconsiderate she was being.

“Lucy, stay. I promise we’re only going to sleep but I know you’d be more comfortable if I had something on.” He said.

“Yes, I would. Can I borrow something to sleep in?” She asked awkwardly. She needed vodka to lubricate her out of her churlishness.

“Sure, and ah-“ Flynn got an idea, before Lucy knew what was happening he covered her with the blanket. “There, keep it on until I’m done.” He told her, he heard her laugh as he pulled on a pair of briefs and the pyjama pants Agent Christopher supplied him with. But which time he turned to see Lucy watching him. “Enjoy the show?” he asked her.

“It was fun.” She said with a chuckle. Flynn held up a flannelette shirt and boxer shorts. He was not a boxer short man but once again Agent Christopher dictated his wardrobe. Lucy nodded. He tossed them to her. She caught them.

He went back to the bed and laid down. A few moments later, Lucy joined him in bed. It was a little cramped given the single bed. But after some shifting and a couple apologies they found a comfortable position. Lucy rested her head on his good shoulder as his arm slung around her shoulder. He knew he’d have pins and needles tomorrow with Lucy sleeping on top of him as that’s what happened last time. But he didn’t mind it.

“Thank you.” She said softly as she hugged his torso with one arm. She felt herself be lulled by the steady beat of his heat and the warmth of his skin against hers.

“For?” He asked out of curiosity.

“For being here for me. I don’t know what I did to earn such loyalty but I hope I can live up to it.” Lucy told him.

“You owe me nothing, Lucy. You have nothing to live up to. Just be yourself, that’s all I want.” Flynn told her, he felt the hot tears fall against his skin. He rubbed her back with his good arm in a soothing manner. “It will get better.” He promised her.

* * *

In the Future,

“You have the roughest transition.” Jiya told Caroline as they stopped outside an apartment building.

“How so?” Caroline asked as she saw the building was pretty old and in what looked like a less than stellar neighbourhood but it didn’t bother her.

“You and your family worked past it’s issues when you came back injured. What I didn’t put in the file because I wanted to tell you in person is that you have a girlfriend. You’ve been dating for three years.” Jiya told her.

“I’m relieved you said girlfriend as I didn’t enjoy coming out the first time round.” Caroline quipped as she handed her dossier back to Jiya in exchange for keys.

“It’s Nikki.” Jiya said, Caroline sat back and was stunned. She never took into consideration how much her life would indeed change.

“What?” Caroline asked in disbelief as she wasn’t sure what it meant and she felt undeserving. She didn’t look at Maria as she could only assume she was displeased by Caroline getting a free pass.

“You never talked about losing someone but I had a feeling maybe what made you decide to steal the mothership was because of a girl. Typical Logan, it's all about the girl.” Jiya told her with a grin.

“She’s up there?” Caroline asked her.

“Yes, and your parents love her and you. Before you left, you gave this to me for safe keeping.” Jiya told her, she pulled out small velvet box.

“My other version.” Caroline said as she wasn’t sure she could take it.

“Who in essence is still you. You’re not taking over someone else’s life. You’re taking your life back, the one you should've had the first time round. So, take the ring, get the girl and be happy. I’ll see you at your mother’s surprise party next Friday.” Jiya said as she tossed the ring at her. Caroline awkwardly caught it.

“Thank you.” She mumbled.

“I’m the one who owes you. Both of you.” Jiya told both women. “I would’ve lost Rufus long ago, my whole life changed after you left and I believe it was for the better.” She added sincerely that it was hard not to believe her.

“What did happen you and Rufus the doofus?” Caroline asked, Maria shook her head while Jiya wore an amused smile. Caroline knew she was stalling but she was nervous. She had a whole other life before her. One she had never prepared for.

“Rufus and I got married and we had three children. We are going strong and we got five grandkids.” She told them.

“Wow, congrats.” Caroline said surprised. “What about Connor and Denise?” she asked.

“Connor passed away last year. Denise is still alive but she’s in a nursing home. I can send you all the details. Now, you should stop stalling and go get your girl.” Jiya told her.

“Ok.” Caroline said, she got out of the van onto the front footpath.

“Apartment 621.” Jiya reminded her, before she rolled up the window. Caroline gave a wave as the van took off. She squared her shoulders and blew out a breath. She headed in.

She nodded to a neighbour who smiled and waved at her. It made her realise that she had no idea how to exist in the world. She had spent it on the outside, going unnoticed. She headed into the building and got in the elevator with an Asian man in his forties.

“Hey Caro, you get the dirtbag 234?” he asked in amusement as he punched the button for his floor.

“They never get by me.” Caroline said, she was going to need a better idea of what she had missed the past three decades.

“No, they don’t. You know, I wanted thank you for straightening out my daughter. I don’t know what you said to her but she’s stopped hanging around those boys. The other day, she told me she wanted to go to community college. Can you believe that?” he asked with a laugh.

“I’m glad she’s on the straight and narrow.” Caroline said as she had no idea if it was a good thing or not.

“I just hope it lasts. This is me. Have a good morning.” He told her as the elevator doors opened.

“You too.” She told him, he smiled and stepped off the elevator. Caroline sagged in relief as she was alone. The floors ticked by until she hit her floor. She stepped out and found her apartment ‘s front door.

Caroline opened the door and stepped into the apartment. She was surprised at how much stuff was in it. All she had in the way of belongings was a duffel bag of clothes and toiletry bag. But this apartment was filled with furniture, pictures, knickknacks, throw blankets and what not. It was a home.

She placed her keys on the table by the door and slowly moved around the apartment taking in the layout and memorising. She reached the master bedroom, she quietly pushed the door open.

Her heart raced as there she was alive and well. Her love; Nikki. Her beautiful raven spread across the pillow as she was cocooned in the blankets. She was such a blanket hog. Caroline wondered for a moment if she truly had a right to what was before her.

But she was selfish, she wanted this life. She pushed away the thoughts of if she deserved it and kicked off her shoes. She moved to the bed, she was getting a second chance, she was taking it with both hands.

Her movements jostled Nikki who poked her head out of the blankets and sleepily smiled.

“Hey, you’re home.” She whispered warmly to her. Caroline wanted to cry because she had missed her so much. She laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket away from her face and kissed her passionately before she pulled back. She pressed a soft kiss to Nikki’s nose and smiled.

“I missed you.” Caroline told her, Nikki snorted a laugh before she rubbed her face against the pillow.

“It’s only been one night.” Nikki said in amusement.

“Still missed you.” Caroline told her softly.

“Good, I missed you too.” Nikki said with a soft smile. The same soft smile Caroline had never forgotten and replayed so many times in her mind.

“So, I’m thinking…” Caroline drawled.

“Watch out.” Nikki quipped.

“Hey, I was thinking I’d like to marry you.” Caroline told her as she brushed a stray strand of hair behind Nikki’s ear.

“It’s a thought.” Nikki mused.

“Good or bad?” Caroline asked as she opened the ring box and pulled the engagement ring from her pocket and lifted up in front of Nikki’s face. She watched as Nikki’s eyes bugged out of her face in surprise.

“You’re serious?” Nikki said sitting up in bed. She looked between Caroline and the ring. Happy tears filled her eyes.

“Yes, will you marry me?” Caroline asked her as she took Nikki’s left hand in hers and slid the ring on.  She knew the answer already but never in her life did she think she’d get a chance to be here with Nikki like this. She was so incredibly happy and in love.

“Yes! A million times, yes!” Nikki told her, Caroline laughed before Nikki tackled her onto the bed and kissed her passionately.

* * *

“Here we go, I have a feeling not much has changed for you except your mother.” Jiya said with a soft smile, Maria was glad all the changes in her life were fairly superficial and luckily not unexpected. 

“No brain deterioration?” Maria asked her as the van pulled up to the front of her house. Jiya shook her head.

“None, whatsoever. We stuck to the rules.” Jiya told her, Maria couldn’t help it. She got out of her seat and awkwardly hugged Jiya around the car seat.

“Thank you.” Maria told her, she was so grateful for everything Jiya and the others had managed to accomplish. It made her anger over Caroline dissipate as everything worked out.

“Go, your family is waiting for you. I will see you next Friday.” Jiya said, Maria nodded as she got out of the van.

Maria raced up the front path of her house. It was a beautiful two storey home in a nice neighbourhood. She saw two cars in the front yard. She barely put the key in the lock when the door swung open.

“You’re home.” Ewan said with a relieved smile. He had Alice on his hip, her six month old daughter smiled and reached for her.

“Hi.” She said with a smile as she took Alice into her arms and pressed a kiss to her baby’s forehead before she gave Ewan a quick kiss. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Your mother and father are here. You know how they spoil Amy and they proclaimed it’s Pyjama day. All our plans are out the window unless you can salvage them.” He said with a hopeful expression.

“But I love Pyjama days.” Maria told him as she fondly remembered pyjama day when she was a kid. It was when they ate pancakes in the morning, enjoyed take away for lunch and dinner as they watched movies all day. She smothered a smile as Ewan groaned in the manner that said he was not going fight it. He knew when to pick his battles, this was not one of them.

“Fine, come in and at least save me from your father and his cooking tutorials. He keeps thinking I can't cook. What does he think I do all day?” Ewan asked her incredulously.

"Work in an office all day." She said, she smiled as Ewan grumbled how a head chef still worked in the kitchen even if he did have an office. She walked down the hallway and smelt the fresh fruit, coffee and warm pancakes.

“Hey everyone,” Maria called out as she stepped into the kitchen slash dining area.

“Hey, I’m making pancakes. You have ten minutes.” Flynn, her father said as he stood at the stove. Amy; her five year old daughter sat at the kitchen table with her mother; Lucy. The two were colouring in something as the paper and coloured markers were out. All of them were wearing their pyjamas of course as it was the de rigueur of the day.

“Mommy!” Amy squealed in delight, she dropped her pen and slid of the chair and raced to her. Maria crouch down and placed Alice on the floor; just in time to catch her daughter. She hugged her tightly, so happy to be home. She pulled back and kissed Amy on the cheek before letting her get back to her artwork. Alice was already romping her way backwards into the kitchen area until Ewan scooped her up.

“Mom.” Maria said to Lucy, she remembered the last time she had seen her mother before she left for the past. She had had a vacant look her face as she stared off into space. But the woman before her was completely and entirely present. Lucy pulled her into a hug.

“I’m ok.” She whispered to Maria before she pulled back and looked at her clothes. “Now, why don’t you go upstairs and get changed into your Pyjamas. It’s Pyjama day.” She told her excitedly.

“I'm overdressed, I'll be right back.” She said with a grin as she was so happy to be home and she couldn't wait to spend the day with her family. To see Lucy to interact with her grandchildren as it had always been one of Maria's dreams. Today, it seemed like all her dreams came true.

* * *

 

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I went with a fluff-tastic ending :) I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for checking out my fic! A big thank you to everyone who tapped the 'Kudos' and left me a comment! It means a lot to me as a writer :)


End file.
